Cherry On Top
by AznPnay
Summary: This is an AU fic and its 2xR, really cute. They're from ages 12-to 15 at the most. Please read and reveiw!


Cherry Top  
  


"So Heero, are you happy that Relena doesn't follow you around anymore?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yea" Replied Heero glumly as he glanced at the couple who were giggling and laughing together for the 50th time that hour.  
  
"Poor Heero."Quatre told Trowa and wufei as soon as Heero had walked away.  
  
"Such Injustice that a a weak little girl could corrupt him." Wufei replied.  
  
Heero glanced at Relena and Duo haniging out together and looking into each others eyes lovingly with each other.  
  


1 month ago  
  


"Heero! Will you please hang out with me today?" asked Relena.  
  
"No"Heero replied.  
  
"Puh-lease, with a cherry on top?" asked Relena agian. Heero turned around and looked at her strait in the eye.  
  
"Relena, stop bothering me. I don't want to play with you and I doubt I ever will." Heero said then turned around and walked away. After a couple of moments, Relena yelled,  
  
"Fine Heero, act that way!" Tears then slowly started coming down her cheeks. She turned around in the other direction and bumped into someone with long hair tied in a braid.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for bumping into you." Relena said trying to hold back her tears. She looked up at the person whom she bumped into and was greeted by a bright smile.  
  
"That's ok, it was completely my fault anyway. I'm the new transfer student from America, my name is Duo Maxwell." The boy said with a cheerful smile that Relena couldn't help but smile too.  
  
"Well, that's ok. But pardon my awful manners. I'm Relena Peacecraft." Relena said as she shook Duo's hand.  
  
"Are you ok? Because a moment before it looked as if you were crying." Duo asked as soon as they were finished.  
  
"Oh well, it was because I stubbed my finger and was just running towards the nurses office." Lied Relena, well half lied because she did bump her finger into a desk and it kind of hurt.  
  
"Well let me look at it. I can tell if its broken or not. I should know with all the accidents I'm in. Back home, the staff at the hospital knows me personally." Duo said as he studied Relena's finger.  
  
"Hehez, you're funny." Relena laughed.  
  
"Thank you. Well, your finger is a-ok. But just to make sure." Duo sadi as he kissed Relena's finger.  
  
"Thanks Duo." Relena blushed.  
  
"No problemo." Duo replied.  
  
"Well let me pay you back for your kindness. School is almost overm why don't you come with me, my brother, and his girlfriend for ice cream. My brother said I could invite a friend." Relena asked.  
  
"Could I have sprinkles and whipped cream and hot fudge and nuts."  
  
"And even a cherry on top." Relena finshed.  
  
"Sure, I would love to." Duo replied.  
  
"riing"  
  
"beep beep"  
  
"Well thats the bell, and thats my brother." Relena said as she grabbed Duo's hand and tey walked together outside.  
  
But didn't they know that a boy from afar with messy brown hair and prussian blue eyes were watching them.  
  


Present  
  


"Hey Heero!"Yelled Relena.  
  
"Yea?" Heero asked kind of happy even though he did'nt show it.  
  
"Could you hand me those cookies over there?" asked Relena.  
  
"Uhh, sure." Heero replied as he passed the plate of Cookies to her.  
  
"I baked you these cookies." Relena said to Duo as she took a pice of a cookie and toosed it into Duo's mouth but missed.  
  
"Aim higher Babe." Duo said calling Relena her favorith nickname.  
  
"Sure." Relena replied as she sis it again and made it in.  
  
"Score!" Relena exclaimed.  
  
"And heres your reward Duo said as he leaned over and gave Relena a kiss on the nose.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena, I wish I was in Duo's place right now." Heero thought as he walked awar from the couple.  
****************************************************  
Heyz, well thanks fer readin mai ficcie. I hope you liked it, If ya did, pweeze reveiw. You'll make a middle-class girl in jersey city really happy. Because every reveiw just makes her a bit happier. Thanks. Hehez, bye!  



End file.
